


What's In A Title?

by cyren2132



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), loss of parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyren2132/pseuds/cyren2132
Summary: Happy's been a lot of things, but the most important is one he never would have expected.





	What's In A Title?

Happy had been a lot of things over the years. Mall cop. A billionaire's driver. Head of Security. Even Chief of Staff for the youngest female CEO of a billion dollar company in America.

Then half the world turned to dust, and none of that mattered anymore.

He'd been "Uncle Happy" since the day Morgan Stark was born. Tony had meant it as a razz. Pepper had been sincere. Either way, he realized almost immediately it was probably the most important title he'd ever have, and it didn't even require a name tag.

  
Then the world came back, minus one of its biggest pieces, taken right out of the center. There was something almost perverse about how quickly things got back to normal. Schools reopened. Sports teams rebuilt. Play dates became a thing. And then one day, Happy, Pepper and Morgan were all sitting down to dinner  when Morgan unfolded a flyer for a daddy-daughter dance.

"We got this at school today," she said, sliding it over to her mother.

It was subtle, but Happy caught the gasp Pepper buried into a napkin before recovering with more grace than he would ever have.  
  
"I'm sorry, baby" she said. Morgan looked up at her with a curiosity that made her almost a dead ringer for Tony.  
  
"Why?" she asked. Her little brow furrowed just like her father's. "I thought maybe Uncle Happy could take me. He's not Daddy-daddy, but he's next best." She set her fork down with a clatter and looked at him. "Unless you don't want to?"  
  
The world was blurry all of a sudden, and that had to be some lasagna sitting heavy in his throat. He swallowed hard.  
  
"Yeah, sure," he said. "I'd love to, kiddo."  
  
She grinned and dug into her plate. "Great! Because Daddy always loved a big party!"  
  
"Oh, yes he did," Pepper said quietly behind a bite of food.  
  
As Happy watched them, he realized he'd have to amend his title priority list.  
  
Not Daddy-Daddy But Next Best would be at the top forever.


End file.
